Too true to Fall, In another Dimension
by OzzieMalfoy
Summary: Rating just in case...lol...short chapters sorry, couldnt write any longer, but i am trying, please read and review, more dialogue etc with this one. Second dm/hg fanfic.
1. Words

Disclaimer: I know nutttingk! Nah poor me, dont have characters of my own ...yet! but anyways, you know the drill.  
A/N: thankyou for the select FEW that have reviewed my stories, i feel good because of your nice comments, no flames yet thank goodness....I also want more people to review them because i feel like they must be very crappy if no one wants to review them. Well anyways...  
This is for Morgs and DiOsA4u. cheers big ears.  
ps, sorry they are rrreeeealllly short chapters, but i wrote the entire story out in a little book and the chapters all seemed to fit together perfectly so I dont want to muck it up by adding bits etc, blah blah, u get the point. But at least it will have more chapters, hahaha. I know a 6 chapter story is hardly novel material...oh read I wont Walk Away by...ummm...ahh yes, Slytherin Girl and read all DiOsA4u's poems they mean a lot to her and she is a GOOD writer!  
  
ok...  
  
CHAPTER ONE!  
  
~Words~  
  
Draco sat in the library, eyes poring over a book of potions Snape had recommended to him. He didnt usually come to the library but lately it had become a refuge, silent, calm and free of the imbecilic, irritating people who followed him wherever he went, mainly Pansy, who's high pitched, honey dripping voice made him cringe each time he heard it.  
  
The sound of falling books brought him out of his stupor. That filthy mudblood Granger! Her clumsy antics dared disturb his peace. -   
  
"Don't look at me like that! It's not as if I knocked them off on purpose! Besides you don't own the library Malfoy!"  
  
He hadn't realised his displeasure had shown, nor that she would be looking at him. When had she grown so confident that she could comment so blatently, quite out of character for the Hermione Granger he knew and hated...  
  
Draco blinked and his face contorted into his well known sneer. "Oh Granger, I do apologise, I had no idea you would be looking at me to notice any way I was looking, and for the record, I wouldn't even grace you with a look, you disgusting , know-it-all, mudblood. Tryhards like you don't deserve to be looked at!" he snarled. He felt a little guilty after saying that. He watched as she turned slowly, red faced, eyes brimming with tears. He couln't help but wish he hadn't been so blunt.  
  
He watched her walk slowly out of the large oak doors of the library, walking slowly and carefully as if she would explode if she put a step wrong.  
  
He jumped up and ran out the doors after her. He didn't like this guilty feeling so he decided he needed to say something to justify his words. He grabbed her by the shoulder and she whirled around, her cheeks red, eyes red and tears falling. Before he could say a thing, she pulled her wand from her robes and yelled out a curse he had never heard of before. Just before he blacked out, he couldn't help but think he'd pushed her too far.  
  
  
...  
  
A/N Again, sorry for it being so short!!! 


	2. Blackout

disclaimer: yeah yeah, me no own...  
  
Draco woke to the sound of muffled voices. His head ached and he lay there for a few seconds waiting for his eyes to refocus in the dim room. he realised he was in the infirmary (sp?).  
  
"He hurt me professor! Not physically no, but emotionally he couldn't have done a better job."  
  
"But still you are smart enough to understand that performin a curse on another wizard is dangerous, not to mention stooping to the perpertraters level. You are lucky that it didnt knock you out as well when it rebounded."  
  
"Yes Professor, may I go now?"  
  
"Do you not wish to check on Draco?"  
  
"Not really, now that I know he is ok, I dont want to see him"  
  
"*sigh* very well Miss Granger, just make sure you report back here after dinner for Madame Pomfrey will need to check again for side affects of the curse."  
  
"Yes Professor, Thankyou"  
  
Dracp closed his eyes and pndererd for a second as to what happened before he was startled back to reality by Professor Dumbledore, who pushed open the curtains surrounding his bed, letting a glimpse of sunlight hit him in the face.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel fine sir, only confused, what happened to me, Granger, what did she do to me!?"  
  
"That, young man is a very good question, When you were teasing Miss Granger earlier today you sparked a rather dangerous cord and in her outburst of emotion she turned her wand on you. She says she was aiming for a mouthbinder spell which seems to have backfired. We do not yhet know what exactly happened but your tests show that an unusually large amount of magic is present in your brain. When the spell hit you it rebounded and hit Miss Granger as well, we have no idea of the eddects of this spell on the two of you. All we can do is sit and watch to make sure if something does happen, we can help you."  
  
"Ywa Professor, but does that mean I am forced to stay in the infirmiry?"  
  
"WEll Mr Malfoy, as you seem to be feeling better you might as well return to your classes, but the slightest feeling you return here immediately and NO provokinf Miss Granger, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Draco hopped off the bed.  
  
...  
  
A/N ahhh another short chapter but you get that, I know this is poor writing but I was trying to get the idea out quickly before I forgot it! and also I have barely enough time to write these chappies but I really do try, I got up at 6am to write this one.  
Again, this is for DiOsA4u and Morgs! 


	3. Lamenting

Disclaimer: Meh...  
  
'Stupid Granger! What has she done to me?! How embarrasing to be knocked down by a mudblood!' Draco thought to himslef as he made his way down the corridor to Transfiguration. As he opened the heavy oak doors, at least thirty eyes stared beadily at him as he walked down to find a seat which was shamefully beside Hermione who glared at him with such force it shocked him. But he wouldnt let that show. He sat down confidently and turned to the page in his text book that Professor McGonagal was gesturing at.  
  
"...Now, to transfigure your cushions you will need to..."  
  
"Why did you bother coming to class Malfoy, you could have faked sickness or injury!"  
  
"Dont flatter yourself mudblood, now its your fault we're stuck with loads of magic clouding our brains!"  
  
"If you hadnt been so rude I wouldnt have - "   
  
"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, would you kindly like to share whatever it is you are barking at each other with the rest of the class? No? Well leave the romance until after class please."   
  
The students giggled as the two flushed scarlet. The rest of the lesson continued without further interuption.  
Later on that day, students were returning to their dorms for a well earned rest and to complete as much homework as they could before dinner time came.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, telling Ron and Harry how she had knocked out Malfoy, even if she had been hit herself, it was still worth it to get Malfoy.  
  
Draco was in the Slytherin dormitory lying on his bed, lamenting Granger for what she had done to him. He was just thinking about what he would do to her when Crabbe and Goyle rushed into the room. They ran over to Malfoy and Goyle said -   
  
"Madame Pmfrey and Dumbledore want you to come to the infirmiry now caz Hermione just fainted and they need to monitor your brain activity in case it happens to you."  
  
"Damn Granger! Alright alright I'm going!"  
  
Draco walked casually down to the infirmiry, and just as he got to the door he felt a wave of dizziness hit him and he almost collapsed before he reached the closest bed and grasoed tightly on the metal handrails. He looked behind him, on the bed next to him Hermione lay, her eyes closed, with a small smile on her face.  
  
'Probably dreaming about Weasley or Potter.' he mused as he climbed up onto the bed he was still holding on to.   
  
Just as he was lying down Madame Pomfrey bustled in and as she saw Malfoy, rushed over to him, grabbign all sorts of objects as she passed them.   
  
"What's the matter Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Um..dizzy and a bit queasy thats all!"  
  
"Thats what Mr Potter said Hermione felt before she collapsed, I think your about to-"  
  
"Can you please stop talking I can't follow a word you're saying. I am just going to close my eyes and sleep for a second."  
  
Then, to Draco, the whole world plunged into darkness. 


	4. Aqua Coloured Liquid

Disclaimer, ya kno tha drill...  
  
A/N, another short chapter for the short chapter awards, actually, this is longer than some of the others. but you get that. well, mxcngurl has 3 new poems out, so read and review they are good!!! oh and please review caz I dont know if anyone likes these stories! :( i try soo hard...how depressing.  
  
---------------------  
  
  
When the darkness faded, Draco found that he wasn't in the infirmiry. He figured he must be dreaming, although, he didn;t know how because he could still think and move freely.   
  
He looked around, he was in some kind of park or garden filled with strange looking people in even stranger looking clothes. Then he recognised a face and body, that of Hermione Granger as she sat alone on a bench behind a group of people. She looked over and beckoned to him. He moved his way through the people and stopped a little to the side of Hermione as she was still meant to be his enemy.  
  
"Oh come sit next to me Malfoy, we don't have time to fight! It appears we are stuck in another dimension of time, see these people they are all wizards, caz I heard them talking about muggles and spells, ecetera, but judging from their clothing and their speech pattern I'd say they are from the 15th Century-"  
  
"Hello young lovers, do you care for a drink? I have brought upon you mine speciality, love draught to ensnare your senses. I see that young sir and madam are courting in the most modern of standard and beg upon you to taste mine brew!" An old lady in yellow robes, donned with lace, a look of pleading in her eyes as she held out two mugs of an aqua coloured liquid.   
"My mistress assures you there is nothing to be fearing as mine brew is best in Campshire where we originate our journey her to Hogwarts castle."  
  
That rang a bell to the two, now seated in the chair holding the mugs, "Madam we are not court-"  
  
"Please take the drinks, I must return to my mistress for she awaits my trusted service"  
  
"But-" The lady walked away as Hermione tried to explain to her that they weren't courting. Malfoy looked at his mug and said "I guess this couldn't hurt, I am rather thirsty"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They both sipped their drinks and a warm fizzy sensation ran down their bodies.  
  
"Yum! How come we dont have these in our century!?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hey Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for being so mean to you today, I thought it was a bit harsh."  
  
"What!? Draco Malfoy, apologising to me? Why? Do you feel guilty? Do you actually have a conscience..."  
  
Hermione paused to take another sip of her drink. Draco watched her as she drank. She turned, placed her cup on the bench, looked up at him, then grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him long and slow.  
  
"Sorry, I dont know what came over me" Hermione said when they finally broke apart.  
  
"Its ok, so I guess I am forgiven then?"  
  
"I wouldnt go that far"  
  
"What if I did this-"  
  
He grabbed her and kissed her again.   
  
When they broke apart again she looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Yes you're forivem, why do we keep doing that?!"  
  
"I have no idea but you dont seem to mind!"   
  
"Neither do you..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They kissed again.  
  
* * *   
  
"Ladies and sirs, I would ask of you to join me in the performance room for the debate."  
  
"Debate?" Draco asked looking extremely puzzled.   
  
"Yes according to what I've read in books, people in the 15th Century would get together for animated discussions of anything that they could think of. Especially politics and domestic values.It was like their form of entertainment..."  
  
"How dull. But we better go in, that man is looking at us as if he is expecting us to run off and make love behind a tree while his back is turned"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yes I agree" She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the doors.  
  
"Come kind sir, let us join this merry gathering!"   
  
"Why do you speak in such terms, ahh, something appears to have occured fair madam"  
  
"Yes we will have to ponder on it later, they are beckoning..." 


	5. Stolen Kisses

Disclaimer: Come on Hogwarts lets all go for a swim in the lake *splash* damn you can swim, now I cant kill you all off, reinvent you as my own...:(   
  
A/N, hey, I been away for Leavers caz I just graduated FINALLY, I am havin fun now, caz I get to type up my story! *yay*, umm, I have already started the sequal to this story but I dont know if I should continue caz no one sems to like these stories at all! Whats wrong with them? I see other stories that have over 900 reviews!!! and i have....4 or 5 :( dayem...  
anyways, this is dedicated to DiOsA4u, who I mistakingly called Mxcngurl, so read her poems!!!  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
Draco and Hermione were ushered into the room. There the guests were seated in various places around the room, with men on one side and women on the other. Some women took Hermione to a spot on one side of the room, while Draco was led away to the other.  
  
"So the debate begins, what pray topic do we speak of, shall we let own premiere guests select?"  
He gave a quizical look at Hermione and Draco.   
"Daily customs" Hermione spoke up.  
"Ahh yes, a topic so common in chambers of converse." Draco watched as Hermione let out her breath in obvious relief.   
  
Draco sat and listened as the man talked of many things he commonly took for granted. Cooking, servants, ecetera. Then the subject changed to romance and how uncommon it was that women got married quickly and quietly as they should. he saw Hermione skoff at this.  
"Please sir, do we not have as many right as men? It seems rude that a man can assume his engagement to a woman and say he loves her when he has not even asked for the favour of her hand."  
"Well fair lady, I have not seen your courting groom, is that to say you are yet waiting to have your hand asked for in the binding vow of marriage and love? As I see no man upon your arm, I BEG your attention if I call for your hand in marriage."  
-"My attention you would have, kind sir, but my hand I regretfully withdraw for I could never marry you."  
"I beg your answer why, madam."  
"For my heart belongs to somebody else."  
"Forbidden love, how I know the story, who may this love be, sweet Hermione? Who has captured your illusice heart?" A woman to her right asked her.   
Hermione looked at her, then directly at Draco,  
"If I said that, the element of secrecy would be lost, for he too does not know of my affection, nor does he feel the same. Two completely different people cannot fall in love in an instant."  
  
Draco felt it was time for him to speak and he found that the words just flowed as he spoke them, "Are you sure of this Hermione?"  
  
The crowd turned their gaze to him, surprised that he had spoken up.  
"Why would I not be sir?" she replied.  
"It seems to me that if your affections for this man are indeed so true that you are willing to swear to secrecy to be with them, they must indeed love you truly to sacrifice whatever it is to be kept a secret, for but one kiss. I too know this feeling for love is far too uncommon in my family. But when it happens, it lasts forever."  
Hermione stared at Draco as they both shared an untold secret.  
  
"The counsil agrees" said the chairman, "all in favour of true love say 'Aye'"  
"'Aye'"  
"'Aye'..."Hermione said, never taking her eyes off Draco.  
When the hall died down Hermione spoke, "I despair that my true love does not love me, or wish to be with me."  
"I assure you, he does, his love must be as true as it can be to love someone as purely as he loves you."  
  
Hermione gaped.  
  
"This counsil is now out of session, are there any more comments?...nay?...then go forward and be be merry, for love does conquer all and our fair Hermione has been saved. The people nodded their heads in agreement before getting up to leave.  
  
Draco watched Hermione as the head chairman talked to her before bowing as he left. Draco stepped behind the stair well as he passed him and as Hermione walked past, he grabbed her hand.  
"Fair Hermione, were you serious in word of mouth and hear when saying of love you shared first kiss with?"  
  
"Ahh sir, as serious as I can be when pretending to play the game"  
  
Draco moved in closere to her, "My heart speaks the truth...", he put his hand on her cheek, cupping her chin. "I really love y-" but he was cut off as Hermione leaned in and kissed him, long and passionately. When they finally broke apart, Draco smiled at her with piercing grey eyes. He took her hand and led her to a small bench in a beautiful little garden. He sat down and took her in his arms. He began to sing softly into her ear.  
  
"Always and forever   
Each moment with you   
Is just like a dream to me   
That somehow came true   
  
And I know tomorrow   
Will still be the same   
Cause we've got a life of love   
That won't ever change and..   
  
Every day   
Love me your own special way   
Melt all my heart away   
With a smile   
  
Take time to tell me   
You really care   
And we'll share tomorrow together   
I'll always love you Forever   
  
There'll always be sunshine   
When I look at you   
It's something I can't explain   
Just the things that you do   
  
And if you get lonely   
Phone me and take   
A second to give to me   
That magic you make and..   
Every day   
Love me your own special way   
Melt all my heart away   
With a smile   
  
Take time to tell me   
You really care   
And we'll share tomorrow together   
  
-I'll always love you Forever"  
  
As he uttered the last few words, the garden faded and the darkness returned.   
  
When again the darkness faded. He was lying in the Infirmiry, in the bed he had grasped onto in what seems so long ago...  
  
Hermione lay on the bed beside him, looking at him, he lay sideways facing her. He held his arm out towards her, she reached out and placed her hand in his outstretched one. It felt so cool in his own. He gently stroked her fingers.   
  
She smiled at him and they forever knew that their journey was one of fate, knowledge and understanding...  
  
The End.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
This is the first instalment, How it All began. The next story will be the follow on from how Draco and Hermione had a secret relationship through their final years at Hogwarts. Called 'Seeing the Enemy'.  
  
The song is 'Always and Forever' by Heatwave 


End file.
